


And we live in peace

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cats, Cottagecore, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kitten, Love at First Sight, No Pregnancy, Novelist Ben, Rey has a lovely singing voice, SO MUCH FLUFF, Safe if Triggered by Pregnancy, Smut, Unsafe Sex, author ben, flowers and plants, gardener rey, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Ben Solo is an author of a fantasy trilogy and suffering from an awful case of writer's block. Uncle Luke offers up his secluded cabin in the woods. While Ben explores the forest he stumbles upon a beautiful woman singing softly to herself. Ben didn't believe in love at first sight- until he met Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 42
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cottagecore reylo au for Valentine's Day

* * *

Twigs snapped beneath Ben’s boots as he trampled through the thick forest. He brushed a hand through his sweaty locks and reached for his canister of water and took a generous gulp. The woods were peaceful, nothing but the sound of the wind and the chirping of birds. It was just what Ben Solo needed to get through his writer’s block. 

Uncle Luke had given Ben the keys to his secluded cabin and told him to take all the time he needed. Ben was in the process of writing a fantasy trilogy about a troubled Knight with a dark past. He knew the story he wanted to tell but for some reason he couldn’t convey it through writing. 

That’s how Ben found himself exploring the forest surrounding Luke’s property. Maybe there was something within nature that would inspire him. Ben placed the canister in his backpack and continued to trek through the woods. 

Ben took a deep breath of fresh mountain air. The moment was interrupted by the most beautiful voice he’d ever heard in his life. Ben crouched down to peer through the trees into a clearing where a woman with flowing locks of chestnut hair was sitting as she picked wildflowers and placed them in a basket. She was singing a soft melody and Ben felt entransed. 

He moved closer, unable to resist the temptation of her proximity. His boots crunched against the pebbles and twigs alerting the woman of his presence. A gasp escaped her pink lips as Ben parted the branches and made his way into the clearing. 

She jolted into action, grabbing a pair of gardening shears from her basket and holding them out defensively. Ben held his hands up and moved slowly as if he was approaching a startled deer. 

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I just heard you singing,” Ben remarked. “You have a lovely voice.”

She lowered the shears and smirked at him. 

“Didn’t anybody ever tell you not to sneak up on unsuspecting women?” 

Ben was at a loss for words. He stumbled over a root and felt his cheeks heat with a blush. 

“I… yes, my mother— well, let’s just say she would kick my ass.” 

“I like her already,” the woman replied, crinkling her nose as she let her eyes drink him in. 

“I’m Ben,” he said, offering his hand. 

“I’m Rey,” she replied, sliding her hand into his. 

Her hand was tiny compared to his own. Ben couldn’t help but brush his thumb along her knuckles before letting go. Rey plopped back down on the grass and patted the ground next to her. Ben tentatively sat down, stretching his tired legs out in front of him. 

“I’ve haven’t seen anybody out here in a while. What brings you here?” Rey asked not unkindly. She dug into her basket and handed Ben a large apple. She took one for herself and bit into it eagerly. 

Ben tossed the apple in the air and caught it as he looked up at the puffy clouds in the sky. 

“I’m working on my novel. I needed somewhere quiet to stay so my uncle let me use his cabin.” 

She let out a little gasp as she exclaimed, “You’re Luke Skywalker’s nephew?” 

_ Oh shit.  _ She knew Luke. This couldn’t end well. 

“Yeah,” Ben replied, “he failed to mention he had such a pretty neighbor.” 

He looked over at Rey and noticed her cheeks turning pink. 

“Well he talks about you all the time when he’s in town. I think he’s rather proud of his novelist nephew.” 

Ben’s eyes widened as he shook his head in disbelief. He took a bite of the apple and let out a moan. 

“This is really good,” Ben said. He took another bite and wiped the juice from his lips as he continued. “That doesn’t sound like Luke though. I always got the impression that I wasn’t good enough.” 

“Maybe he was just trying to push you to be the best you can be. Maybe that’s his love language, Ben.” 

“Maybe,” Ben agreed. 

“Well Ben, I have to get back to my cottage. The cats can’t feed themselves and they’ll start yowling at me.” 

Ben didn’t know why the image of Rey surrounded by a hoard of cats made his heart swell. Something inside him was urging him not to let her go and he’d only just met her. 

“Can we meet here tomorrow?” Ben questioned. 

Rey smiled and hummed in reply. 

“Sure, I’ll bring a picnic. Have a nice day, Ben.” 

“You too Rey.” 

He watched her go, feeling his heart twist in longing. Ben had never felt like this before. It was like he’d been shot with Cupid’s arrow. He never thought love at first sight could be real. Yet, Ben found himself infatuated with Rey. 

***

Ben was all too eager to meet up with Rey the following day. He wanted to bring something to her since she was supplying the picnic. He rummaged through Luke’s cabin until he found an aged bottle of wine—  _ perfect.  _

He grabbed two stainless steel stemless wine glasses from the cabinet and packed them in his bag along with the wine. 

It was relatively easy to find the clearing again. Ben had a feeling he’d have the trail committed to memory by the end of the week. He only hoped Rey would continue seeing him. Ben rolled his eyes at himself. He was a lovesick fool. How did he end up pining after a little garden nymph. 

Rey was already waiting for him in the clearing. A checkered blanket laid out on the grass and she was wearing a white lace dress. She smiled brightly as he sat down. 

“How were the cats?” Ben asked with a smile tugged at his lips. 

“Oh you know,” Rey replied, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “They are always eager for their dinner.” 

Rey opened the basket and pulled out a bundle of grapes, a container of homemade spreadable cheese, and a box of crackers. 

“I made the cheese myself,” Rey remarked. “And the grapes are fresh from the market. The apples from yesterday are from my apple trees.” 

“Are you a gardener?” Ben questioned. 

“Something like that,” Rey replied. 

Ben remembered the wine stashed in his bag and unzipped it, pulling the bottle and wine glasses out. 

“I thought maybe you’d like some,” Ben said. 

“Oh, that’s so thoughtful Ben. I’d love some.” 

He poured them each some of the wine and they sipped it gingerly as they snacked on Rey’s spread. They made gentle conversation about Ben’s novels and Rey’s gardens. Every new shred of information was stored away in Ben’s mind. She was fascinating. He wanted to know all of her. 

Somehow Ben ended up with his head in Rey’s lap as she brushed her delicate fingers through his dark hair. She sang a soft lullaby and Ben felt his eyelids become heavy. Before he knew it, he’d fallen asleep on the comfort of her thighs. 

***

Crickets chirped as Ben slowly opened his eyes to the early dusk of night. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Rey whispered, dragging her fingers through his hair. 

“Shit, how long was I out?” Ben asked, reluctantly removing his head from her lap and sitting up. He put a hand in his hair and furrowed his brow as he felt a flower woven into his locks.

Rey giggled and Ben felt his heart leap out of his chest. He wanted to hear her laugh again and again for the rest of his life. 

“You slept for a few hours. You must have been exhausted.”

“Yeah, I don’t always get the best sleep. I have a hard time turning off my brain.” He paused for a moment and touched his hair again, feeling the blossoms she’d placed there.

Rey started to pack up the picnic basket and he took it as a hint that their day together had come to a close. Ben put the wine glasses and nearly empty bottle in his bag. 

The sun continued to set, leaving them in near darkness. Ben silently groaned as he realized he’d have to make his way back to Luke’s cabin in pitch blackness. Rey gathered up the basket and stood up. Ben folded up her blanket and started to hand it to her. 

“You know Ben, it’s getting dark out. You could spend the night at my cottage. Wouldn’t want you to get lost.” 

Ben curled the outstretched blanket under his arm. 

“If you’re sure?” 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure,” Rey replied. 

Ben nodded and smiled as Rey led him through the clearing and into the woods. Her cottage was only a few minutes walk from the clearing. It was covered in ivy and flowers. Ben had never felt at home before, even as a child. He’d gone from one house to another and even lived with his uncle for a while. But the moment Rey’s cottage came into view something inside his chest screamed that this was what  _ home  _ was supposed to feel like. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a fluffy white cat rubbing at his legs and meowing loudly. 

“Oh hush, Daisy. You’ll get your food. Where’s your brother?” Rey addressed the cat. 

A loud yowl came from the porch. Ben squinted his eyes, he could barely make out the dark mass that scratched at the screen door. 

“There he is, hello Mr. Ren.” 

Rey reached down to scratch the black cat’s ears. Both cats nearly tripped her as she opened the door to the cottage. They ran to their food bowls and continued to meow. Ben chuckled as he watched Rey open up two cans of wet cat food for the gremlins. 

After the cats were silenced with plates full of food, Rey guided Ben to her living room. She turned on a couple of lamps and sat down on an old cozy sofa. Ben sat beside her and took in his surroundings. There were plants everywhere— succulents, ferns, little potted plants on the windowsills. It was like living in a greenhouse. And Ben found that he loved it. Rey’s home was just as exhilarating as he found Rey to be. 

“So this is my home,” Rey said, wringing her hands before placing them on her lap. 

“I love it,” Ben replied. “It really suits you.” 

“Thanks, Ben.” 

Rey scooted over on the couch and tucked her legs beneath her. She smoothed out her lace dress and then met Ben’s eyes. She smiled that sunny smile Ben had grown to love and then she started to close the distance between them. 

Ben’s heart beat rapidly in his chest as she got closer. He couldn’t wait to taste her lips. But instead of kissing him, she reached for his hair and pulled out the flowers from their afternoon in the clearing. 

Rey smiled as she placed the blossoms on the rustic trunk she used for a coffee table. Then she turned back to him and gazed into his eyes. 

_ Hazel.  _ Her eyes were hazel. And she had freckles. Ben loved everything about this woman and they’d only just met the day before. 

Rey rested her palm on his cheek, brushing her thumb along his dimple. Then she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. It was so fleeting, he barely felt the brush of her lips. It was the shyest of kisses. Her cheeks flushed and she averted her gaze. 

“I like you, Ben,” Rey admitted. 

“I like you too, Rey,” Ben replied, curling an arm around her waist. 

He leaned in and returned the kiss— this one longer and deeper. Ben slipped his tongue into Rey’s mouth and tasted her. She kissed back with fervor, hitching a leg over his hips. Ben had one arm around her back and the other caressing the back of her neck as they continued to kiss. 

She panted against his lips as she maneuvered herself onto his lap. Rey was beautiful like this, sun kissed skin and wild hair, lips swollen from kissing.  _ He’d  _ done that to her. She leaned down to plant her lips against his and Ben let one hand travel down her back to cup her backside. She moaned against his mouth as she rolled her hips. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Ben said between kisses. “I fell for you the moment I heard your voice.” 

“I feel it too,” Rey replied, silencing him with another kiss. 

His lips trailed across her jaw and down her neck, suckling at the jut of her collarbone. Ben nosed at her cleavage and kissed the top swell of her breast. 

“Perfect,” Ben said. “Absolutely perfect.”

Rey took his palm in her hand and guided it to her breast. Ben squeezed the soft flesh through the thin material of her dress. 

The cushion of the couch dipped beneath him as both of the cats jumped up. Daisy’s blue eyes blinked at him in curiosity. Ren seemed to be glaring with his bright yellow gaze. 

“Um,” Ben started, “are they just going to stare at us?” 

Rey giggled and it sent a flood of endorphins through his body. 

“Yeah, they are busybodies. How about we move this to my bedroom?” Rey questioned. 

Ben smiled and leaned in to kiss her soundly. 

“Lead the way.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the new tags

* * *

Rey grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. It was small and cozy with thick blankets bundled up in a nest on her bed. She blushed as she pushed the blankets to the end of the bed, then she took a seat on the mattress and pulled him down with her. 

Ben’s hand slid around Rey’s waist to her lower back. He marveled at how his large palm spanned the entirety of her waist. She was so  _ tiny.  _ Rey clutched his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. He let his fingers dance up the notches of her spine until he reached the zipper at the top of her dress. 

“May I?” Ben questioned. 

“Please,” Rey answered. 

Ben quickly unzipped her dress and placed a warm palm on her bare back. There wasn’t a barrier between his hand and her soft skin— his cock twitched with attention at the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

Rey sat up and pushed the dress down until it pooled at her waist. She brushed her hair behind her ears with a nervousness that touched him. Ben cupped her cheek and kissed her soundly. 

“You’re beautiful,” Ben admitted. 

“I know they are small,” she tittered, glancing down at the small swells of her breasts.

Ben let his hand cover one of her perfect, tiny breasts as he leaned down to kiss the top of the other. 

“You are beautiful, every part of you. And I especially love these gorgeous tits.” 

He closed his lips around her nipple and gave it a generous suck. Rey gasped and sank her fingers in his hair, urging him on. Ben didn’t know how long he spent lavishing attention to her breasts— it could have been a few minutes or even an hour. He didn’t stop until her tits were wet and flushed from his licking, sucking, and nibbling. 

“Ben, I need more,” Rey whined. 

“Okay sweetheart, hold on.” 

She rolled to her back and looked up at him through hooded eyes. Ben pulled the dress and her panties the rest of the way off and then started to take his own clothes off. He started with his shirt and then his pants and underwear soon followed. 

“Oh, come here,” Rey moaned. 

Ben grabbed his erection and gave it a couple of strokes before joining her on the bed. He settled himself on top of her, letting his hands map every soft curve of her body. Rey placed her palms on his chest and ran them down to his abdominals. 

“You are built like a greek god.” 

Ben felt his cheeks flush. 

“I just go to the gym a lot. It relieves stress.” 

“I can give you some stress relief” Rey said, clutching his ass and rubbing her hot cunt against his swollen erection. 

“How are you even real?” Ben questioned. 

Rey sighed happily as she grabbed his cock and started to stroke him. 

“Maybe we were destined to meet in the meadow. Maybe we were always meant to cross paths,” Rey supplied. 

She guided his erection to her cunt and notched the head inside. Ben groaned as he slowly pushed all the way to the hilt. Her hard nipples pressed against his chest as they both let out a moan at finally becoming one. 

“Like destinies intertwined?” Ben questioned. 

“Across space and time,” Rey agreed. 

Ben had to kiss her— he had to show that he felt the same way. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met in a heated kiss. Slowly, Ben started to rock into her tight cunt. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

“You’re so tight,” Ben growled. “Like you were made for me,” 

Her soft pants were like a siren’s song, urging him to drive into her with a steady rhythm. They held each other’s gaze as their bodies moved together. Ben had never felt like this before. Like every aspect of his life led to this very moment. 

He felt himself climbing towards his release but he  _ longed  _ to feel her come on his cock. Ben slipped his fingers between their bodies and found Rey’s clit. He rubbed the little bud in soft circles as he angled his hips to reach deeper inside. 

Rey cried out as she went careening over the edge. She locked her legs around his waist as he continued to pump into her. Her tight walls fluttered around his length triggering his own climax. He spilled inside, painting her walls with his come. 

“Fuck,” Ben groaned as he pulled out his softening member. 

Rey rolled on top of him and kissed his jaw. He felt their combined fluids leaking out of her cunt onto his lower belly. Ben brushed his fingers though her hair and let his fingers trace the delicate features of her face as if he wanted to commit them to memory. 

Suddenly, they heard scratching at the bedroom door followed by a chirp from one of the cats. 

Rey giggled and rested her forehead against his before climbing off the bed. She grabbed Ben’s t-shirt and pulled it over her head as she made her way over to the door. Both cats sauntered in as Rey opened the door. Ben sat up and pulled on his boxers, reaching down to scratch Daisy behind the ears as she rubbed against his legs. 

“They like you,” Rey said with a smirk on her lips. “They don’t seem to like anybody encroaching on their space— and yet, they like you.” 

Ben smiled and reached for Rey’s hand, pulling her onto his lap and stole a kiss from her lips. 

“Well I like them too. But more importantly, I like you.” 

“I like you too, Ben.” 

***

Ben spent the night in Rey’s bed with her warm body wrapped in his arms. He’d never slept so soundly before. Part of him never wanted to leave the comfort of her bed yet at the same time he didn’t want to overstay his welcome. 

When his eyes blinked awake with the sounds of the cats purring at the edge of the bed, Ben felt an urge to put pen to paper and write. He crawled out of the bed and rummaged through Rey’s kitchen for a notepad and pen then he started to write. It was as if the floodgates had opened. He knew just what should happen to the tortured Knight and how the inevitable redemption would play out. The knight would meet a forest nymph and she would be the turning point in his redemption. 

He scribbled down plot points he wanted to convey and started imagining what the forest nymph would look like and he couldn’t help but to mirror the woman off of Rey.

Ben’s thoughts were interrupted by Rey coming in to fed the cats and let them outside to explore. She gave his cheek a kiss and then started to prepare a small breakfast for the two of them. 

“Did you break through your writer’s block?” Rey questioned as she slid over a paper plate with toast and homemade jam.

Ben brushed a hand through his unruly locks and took a bite of the toast. 

“Yes, I think it was something you said last night about us being destined to meet. What if my anti hero is physically bound to another person. Someone that is the catalyst to his redemption.” 

“A romance?” Rey questioned, taking a bite from her own toast. 

“Precisely. Love conquers all. Love is the deepest emotion.” 

He needed to go back to Luke’s cabin even through he loathed to admit it. His fingers longed to stretch across his keyboard. Every keystroke would serve as the building blocks to create his story. 

“I’m so proud of you, Ben.” Rey said with a hint of sadness in her voice. 

“What’s wrong?” he questioned. 

“It’s just, I’m so happy for you Ben. I really am. But now you’ll write your story and then you’ll leave. You’ll go back home.” 

Ben furrowed his brow— there was more to this young woman’s story. He sensed that something may have happened in her past. A  _ loneliness  _ that matched his own. 

“What if I don’t want to leave?” Ben admitted. “What if this cottage is the only thing that’s ever remotely felt like home to me?” 

“Do you really mean that?” Rey questioned. 

“Yes,” Ben replied, grabbing her hands in his own. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life.” 

He leaned across the table and kissed Rey soundly on the lips. When he pulled away for breath they both had tears in their eyes. It felt like the beginning of a beautiful tale. 

***

And a beautiful tale it was… 

Months went by as Ben worked diligently on his novel. He stayed at Luke’s cabin for a little while but ended up spending more and more time at Rey’s cottage. Soon, Rey had cleared out room for his clothing in her dresser and started to steal his shirts to sleep in. Ben didn’t mind, he loved seeing Rey in his clothing. 

Eventually, Rey asked him to move in  _ officially _ and Ben gratefully accepted. 

They made love as often as possible. Ben loved to make Rey come on his mouth first and then again on his cock. She liked to take control and ride him into the mattress or suck his cock with her hot little mouth. Once Ben even made her come just from sucking on her pretty little nipples. He’d become so acquainted to her body that he knew just what to do to send her over the edge.

As they began living together Ben learned to love Rey even more. She was incredibly kind hearted and loved her cats unconditionally. Often she would sing as she did her household chores and it always made Ben’s heart beat faster at the mere sound of her voice. 

Once his first book was finished and sent to his publisher, they had a small get together at the cottage and invited Ben’s family to celebrate his success. His parents had fallen in love with Rey as soon as they laid eyes on her. Leia had even discreetly handed Ben his grandma Padme’s engagement ring before they left that evening. 

He wanted to propose that night— but he resisted the urge and he waited. Ben wanted to make the moment memorable and he wanted it to be perfect. Rey deserved everything in the world.

A few more weeks passed and Ben strung fairy lights along the the outside of the cottage while Rey tended to the garden in the back. Ben grabbed the checkered blanket from that beautiful afternoon in the clearing and spread it out on the ground with a picnic of fresh fruit, cheese and crackers, and light sandwiches. He had one more surprise for Rey and it mewled in the palm of his hand. A little kitten with the engagement ring attached to the collar. 

“Rey,” Ben called out. “Can you come here?” 

He heard her lovely voice call back to him and he waited with nervous energy. 

She made her way around the side of the cottage. Her cheeks were flush from the physical labor and she had dirt on her cheek. Ben’s heart raced at the sight. Her eyes found his and she smiled warmly, then she looked down at the picnic and she gasped. 

“What’s all this?” Rey questioned. 

Ben pulled the kitten out from behind his back. 

“Rey, I love you so much. Everyday you inspire me to be better. You are kind and beautiful and I’m so lucky you want to spend your time with me. So I’m asking you to be mine, and I yours, for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?” 

He handed the kitten to her as he got down on one knee. Rey’s eyes filled with tears as she accepted the kitten and touched the ring where it was attached to the collar. 

“Yes Ben, I would be honored to marry you.” 

She kissed the kitten on the softness of it’s head and then placed it down on the blanket and threw herself into Ben’s arms. They ended up forgetting about the picnic and made love beneath the stars. 

That night, they laughed as they fed their cats and pulled twigs from each other’s hair. And it was only the beginning of their love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not beta'd. I hope you guys like this short Valentine's fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd 
> 
> The cats are named Daisy and Ren for obvious reason but they are also both flower names. I'm trash.


End file.
